The Royal
The Monarch The Monarch is the Head of State and Government. He or She are to watch over the Commonwealth and protect it rightfully. Their powers allow them to negotiate treaties, command any form of a regional military, and dictate justice on the RMB. Their powers can not be used for direct RP actions. For example, they can not weaken the economy or other aspect of an RP Nation for themselves. They are to not do such things. The monarch may also name a successor. Limitations The Monarch may not prohibit the ratification or vote on a vox populi proposal. They may not interfere with RP like above specified. They may not remove the Prime Minister. They are nor allowed to abolish sections of the Royal Constitution or attempt to circumvent the Code of Conduct applicable to all citizens. The Monarch may be tried and found guilty of crimes against the Code of Conduct depending on severity and crimes against the Royal Constitution. Monarch Removal Should the monarch be found guilty of crimes against the Code of Conduct or against the Royal Constitution, the Successor is to be succeed unless involved as well and found guilty, in which case the monarchy is to be abolished without the necessities in the Abolishment section of the Royal Constitution. The Ministries The Royal Constiution states that there shall be ministries for Justice, Role Play, and Recruitment. Over time there may be temporary ones added unless an amendment is ratified. Each ministry is administered by a Minister appointed by the Monarch. The Ministry of Justice is responsible for finding individuals violating the Code of Conduct guilty unless proven otherwise in RP Corruption and OOC issues. The Ministry of Role Play oversees Cartography and the functionality of RP. The Ministry of Recruitment actively seeks solutions and ways to grow the region. The ministries are to report to the Monarch and Prime Minister. Ministers have no terms unless resigned, removed, or dead or otherwise spoken of in an amendment. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is an elected official that consults with the Monarch and Ministers. He or She is elected every three months. They help bring forward concerns and problems with the Commonwealth. He or She schedules voting date for vox populi proposals and can be the sole sponsor of one instead of the necessary requirements without his or her sponsoring of it. There is no term limit for the Prime Minister. Vox populi proposals VPPs, or vox populi proposals, are proposals put forth by members and citizens of the Commonwealth if they should feel that there needs to changes to the government and its administration or policies. The system requires in order for a petition to be considered, in addition to the author, there must be at least 3 co-sponsors of the petition. Co-sponsors are defined as any citizen should it not be the Prime Minister. This doesn’t become a requirement if the petition is taken up by the Prime Minister. Should this not happen though, it is automatically scheduled to vote for the entire region 3 days in advance, and debate is initiated on the region’s off-site forums. Should it pass with more than a 50% majority, it becomes policy to the region. The Justice Ministry can not find it unconstitutional or other like issues. They may propose revisions to it. Abolishment The monarchy and ministries that arent the Justice Ministry may be abolished after time has passed, leaving in place the Prime Minister, VPPs, and Justice. The vote serves like any other VPP, it must fetch a 51% Majority in passage. Transition An alternative vote to the abolishment question can be filed calling for a transitional committee to be set up to transition to a vastly more democratic and populace driven government after time has passed and the time is fit. Although a vote is not necessary to spur discussions when the time is necessary, it is set up for an ease of transition. The vote serves like any other VPP, it must fetch a 51% Majority in passage.